Kekkei Genkai Battle: Crimson Against Crystal
"What would you like to buy sir?" the clerk asks the very tall man. "Ehh, give me 2 packs of cigarettes and another lighter." Hizashi Senju says. The clerk gives him the cigarettes and lighter, Hizashi pays her and says thank you. As he walks out, he ducks a little to miss the door hitting him because he was so tall. The sun shines in his face, as he walks out of the small market, he looks at all the people. Some were smiling and laughing, with their children and Hizashi thinks to himself, "Hm, It never gets old to see all these villages in good moods." Hizashi the starts towards the training grounds where he was suppose to meet his son to teach him a new technique. While walking he encounters 3 kids, about 7 to 8 years old fighting. "You stupid cheater, you used that sensing technique to find me!" the blue haired kid says, "What, you never said I couldn't." the yellow haired kid says. The blue haired kid looked like he was ready to pounce on the yellow haired kid in a second, Hizashi also notices a peacemaker in the 3, a kid with grey hair. "Hey guys, I think you should just stop it was just a game, its no need to try and hurt each other like your enemies, your friends." the kid with the grey hair says. Hizashi then walks over to them and picks up the two boys arguing and says, "Hey, now that's no way to treat a friend by screaming at him and calling him stupid." he says to the blue haired kid. "Ha ha." the yellow haired kid says. "And you, just because he said you couldn't use that sensing technique doesn't mean use it, that is cheating." Hizashi says to the yellow haired kid. He then puts them both down and gives them money to buy a snack. "Ha ha, you didn't get any money for a snack." the yellow haired kid mocks at the kid with the white hair. Hizashi walks to the kid with the white hair and pats him on the head saying, "Your will of Fire will be strong when you get older." he says while scuffling his hair, he then hands the kid enough money to buy himself a whole meal for at least 2 days. "WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" the yellow and blue haired boys scream and say things to Hizashi as he walks off. The white haired kid looks back at him dumbfounded at how much money he just gave him, but also what he said. Hizashi the holds his had up waving by to the 3 boys as he heads along to the training grounds. Kengo had been at the training grounds for a few minuets, alone as he always is. "Why do they have the hate in their eyes like....." he stops his thought and gets up from the beat up dirt ground. He slowly walks to the wooden pole that was deep into the ground. Kengo slid his hand down it to see if it was a newer one or not and turned out to be. "A fresh board." he thinks as he gets into a battle stance. Right before he started to train his strength, the thought of the people looking down on him for something that wasn't even to his memory. As he started to extend his arms, his fist hit the wooden pole causing a somewhat loud banging noise that echoed a little in the forest. With his head down, tears started to come from his eyes. As soon as the first one dripped from his face Kengo had instantly stopped, realizing what he was doing. "I don't need to cry! If I do I can't be trusted, I Can't Do Anything But to Work!" he shouted as he increased the strength into his punches. After a few punches, he had suckered punched the wooden plank and shattered a good distance into the wooden board. Kengo had kept his hand where the wooden pole had been broken, his hand had been bedding from the force that he had put fourth into the punch. He slowly took his hand from the pole, letting the blood drip from his figure tips. He had walked over to his med kit that he always used for training and quickly wrapped bandage cloth around his hand but in a way where it won't mess up with his hand movement or placement. Though some of the blood had tinkled through the cloth in a few small areas. "Well, I heard a loud bang in the distance, so I came to check it out." Hizashi says as he looks down at Kengo. Hizashi then notices something else about Kengo, he looks down at Kengo and notices that Kengo's hand was bloody, so he suspects to was after he was hitting that tree. Kengo stayed dead silent. He didn't want to talk to some random man that he didn't even know. "I don't know him, I can' trust him" Kengo had thought. "Well the banging noise was me." Kengo had told the man, pointing that the pole he had damaged a good amount. "Ahh, so it seems like you were training, well how about I train you. I was suppose to teach my son a new move today, but unfortunately he was called out to a mission, I am a trainer here and the leaf so would you like me to train you." Hizashi asks. "Umm." he stuttered to say. Finally working up the courage he told the tall man, "If you want to I will let you train me. May I ask your name though?" he asked curiously. "What move is he talking about though." he quickly thought. "Ok, hold on a sec." Hizashi says, he takes out a cigarette from the pack he bought earlier and lights it. He then takes a puff and says, "Ok, come at me with at least most all of your strength, if you don't try and kill me, trust me, it will be a hard training lesson. Besides I will be fine. And my name is Hizashi.... Hizashi Senju" Hizashi says with one hand on his cigarette taking another puff, and the other just resting on his side. Kengo had slowly raised his fist. "Ok, if you're so sure." Kengo said as his skin turned pink. He then stood still to harden his skin and at the same time make it feel as though he is as light as a feather. He then thickened his skin into an Armour like style, increasing his resistance but rearranging the molecular level of the Armour to make it light once again. He then ran at Hizashi, cocking his hand back about to hit Hizashi directly in the face. Hizashi just stood there, and within just a few inches of Hizashi's face, a flicker of lightning comes out causing him to vibrate so much that the you could visibly see even the air around him vibrate and also here the vibrations. The vibrations cause the crystal formation of Kengo's to split back apart into just skin. Kengo hits him, but not with his crystal release technique, and with Hizashi's strong bones and think skin, Kengo's punch didn't hardly faze him. Hizashi the grabs Kengo by the shirt and throws him into a tree, though not with his full strength. As Kengo hit Hizashi, still being in his Crystal Release: Body Formation Technique form, he extended his arm but this time took the vibrations of Hizashi's technique into effect with Crystal Sprouting Technique and Crystal Manipulation Technique. Kengo had also extended the size of his fist to be even bigger than Hizashi's body. Since Kengo had already punched Hizashi, Kengo was able to drive him into the ground below them. Hizashi is driven into the ground which causes a crater to be formed from the hit. But using his strength mixed with a little chakra, Hizashi under the massive fist used his arm to hold back the massive fist, "Boy, you got some strength." Hizashi says as he then uses Chakra Enhanced Strength to push Kengo away. Hizashi stands up and then spits his cigarette out. He then puts his hand on the hilt of his sword and waits for Kengo. Kengo quickly forms his Armour back from before but puts the resistance of vibration on it. After a second Kengo realizes that Hizashi has his hand on a sword. Kengo then makes a small movement with his finger, and out of nowhere about 12 skinny sharp crystals came out of the ground directly underneath Hizashi. "I don't want to be cut." he thinks to himself. When the spikes come up, they cut Hizashi but barely because of his tough skin, Hizashi moves back when the the first few spikes came up and takes his hand off his sword. Hizashi then looks at Kengo, thinking about what to do, he then kneads lightning chakra in his stomach. Then Hizashi uses Lightning Release: Lightning Bullets and shoots the towards Kengo at a high velocity of speed. As the bullets came towards Kengo, he crated a bunch of Crystal spears from the ground to take the hit instead. "What is this feeling?" Kengo asked himself as he was jumping back. He felt a cold, pleasurable chill down his spine. "This feel great!" Kengo said with a high pitch, demonic, voice. He cocked his hands backwards, as he thrust them forward a bunch of crystal spears come from the ground in front of him. But not just that, there are spearing coming from all directions, literally surrounding him with Crystal Spears. "Are you prepared to die!" the demonic voice said again. "Well, this seems to be a little problem." Hizashi says. Not even hesitating, Hizashi uses Chakra Enhanced Strength punching the ground causing all the crystals around him to be destroyed. With the spears coming down on him, Hizashi was in another bend. As soon as he does that, the area around him sparks up with lightning. Bolts of lightning the hits the spears above him, breaking them while the other wild bolts hit and blocked the crystal spears coming in from around him. Hizashi then starts to walk towards Kengo making Lightning strikes come down on him. "Just a few more seconds" Hizashi states to himself. Laughing, in the utmost demonic way. Kengo jumped back as he saw the lighting surrounding Hizashi. Kengo created dragon looking pillars that seemed as though they were alive. The dragons had kept coming, making a dome around Hizashi. Kengo then reinforced the dragons by changing their molecular level so most techniques would just break a small part from their bodies. He then used Crystal Regeneration Technique so the dragons would instantly regenerate. He then makes spears come from the dragons and from the ground inside the dome. "There's no where to run now!" Kengo yelled out with his eyes now suddenly red, his pupils are now slits like cats. Kengo's fingernails had extended a small bit, his teeth are now sharp, a slight red glow is emerging from his body. "Well well, just in the nick of time." Hizashi takes a deep breath and before the spikes come at him. Then he lets out the deep breath and a large beam of lightning chakra comes out of his mouth. It goes through the dome, blasting straight through it and moves towards Kengo at a very high velocity. The area it covered was massive, in that one breath, Hizashi blasted half of the dome away. The beam rips away at the ground and sparks come out from it. Due to dragons still wrapped around the dome, it was instantly covered up and the dragons bodies had regenerated. The spears then continue to go for Hizashi. On the outside of the dome, about fifty layers of Crystal Dragons wrap surrounded Hizashi. "What will you do now HIZASHI!" Kengo had yelled in an even more deadly, more demonic, more higher, pitched voice then ever. As for the shock wave. Kengo had created multiple Crystal Pillars, which where infused with the hidden beast's chakra. The Pillars didn't destroy the shock wace but weakened it a great amount. From the weaken Shock wave, Kengo was blown back onto his back with some scratches and burns on his body, but he instantly got up within quick succession and got right back on his guard. Kengo was at a safe place but still kept still till he heard the crying shrieks of Hizashi. What Kengo thought to be shrieks was actually Hizashi using a technique, he was using [[Lightning Release: Lightning Bullet Fist making the fist move all around him to break the spears. He then uses his other hand to use Lightning Release: Chakra Enhanced Strength and punches the dome breaking through it layers at a time. He then repeatedly uses the technique until he was out of the dome. When he was out he says, "Ahh, your the Nine Tails' Jinchuriki, thats why your eyes are red. Looks like I have to get more serious." He says. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Kengo yelled as he started to grow a tail from his rear end. The red glow from his body started to solidify and bubble like chakra surrounded Kengo's body. He had entered his Level One, One Tailed Form. He then folds his arm with a drastic movement, causing hundreds of pillars destroying the entire training grounds and allowing Kengo to control it all he wants. "Lets see how you do with this!" he shrieked out of his bloodlust. "Shit, he has the one tailed cloak, I need to stop him before he has the whole village on his head." Hizashi says to himself. "Kengo, I think your name is, try to fight the nine tails' control, if you don't you will have the whole village on top of your head. I will try to stop you, and it may hurt you, but just try and fight it." Hizashi says as he uses Lightning Release: Lightning Limbs Technique and Fire Release: Fire Limbs Technique. He then charges towards Kengo. Kengo grins, he swiftly brought his fingers up to create hundreds of spikes coming from each angle around Hizashi from the ground. But the spikes had gone down. Behind Kengo was a mysterious man that had absorbed the chakra. "I'm sorry for this, I will report it to the Hokage." Said the man in a calm, smooth tone. He then disappear into thin air.